oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Pursuit
---- We've Got One "Sir Jack!" A man called out, running towards a man whose head was filled with white hair. Over his forehead and right down the middle of his face sat a thick braid. The running man threw the person who was tied up out in front of him. "The chefs were preparing a meal and look who they found hiding in the storage room." The one designated as Jack stood in silence for a short moment. "You damned brat." "Might I add sir, we are too far from Wano to turn back now. It would conflict with the schedule given to us by, Legs if we go back. It'd be best if we keep him here until we return from ." Jack folded his arms and used his eyes to pierce into the boy's heart. "Buster D. Zack, it seems you can never stay out of trouble. That's because to Legs, you're an angel, you can't do wrong in her eyes. But you're with me for a few days now, I'll be sure to make this trip a living hell for you." "Like hell, I'd listen to you, you Blizzard Bastard." Zack hissed at Jack, "Untie me, right now dammit. How can you call yourselves pirates when you let a sixteen-year-old sneak onto this hole you call a ship." Jack got down on one knee in front of Zack, and the young boy leaned back and thrust his body forward headbutting Jack. At the very moment of contact, Jack's entire body turned into ice, literally knocking Zack's back flat on the ship's deck. "When you're on this ship, you're under my command, kid." ---- Not to far from Jack’s current location is a marine vessel situated upon sea moving in a slow yet calculated pace. "To think they’d have such a small squad of marines stationed within the known territory of a Yonko, if I didn’t know any better I’d think this was a set up" Spoke a non descriptive sailed as he stands at the vessels helm overlooking the distant sea. "You’re not the only one it seems most of the lower grade Marines seem to think Fleet Admiral Byakko is deliberately sending the "weaker" members of the marines to their death in order to to strengthen the marines overall strength." Replied another marine who stood not far from him cleaning the main deck. "From what I hear The Fleet Admiral plans to host an open tournament for anyone wanting to join the marines, with the invitations mostly aimed at Pirates and bounty hunters." Answered the first Marine as he turns his eyes away from the sea towards the lower deck. "I wonder exactly what the Commodore thinks of our situation." he finished before both he and the other man shuffles off back to work. ---- "Can you untie me now you long-braid idiot?" Zack was still tied up, sitting on the deck of the ship. He held this position for nearly thirty minutes after he'd been found hiding on the ship. "Damn, I knew I shoulda' hid in a barrel instead." Zack squirmed around until he could finally stand on his feet. "A'ight, Jack. How about we make a deal? You untie me, I don't cause any commotion and I ain't gonna bother any of you."Zack saw his proposal as undeniable. There's nothing Jack would want more than Zack to leave him the hell alone. Jack did a head nod, signally one of the pirates on the boat to untie the boy. "Instead, how about you just don't cause me any trouble when we get to Amazon Lily, I don't have time to play when we get there. I don't babysit brats." He replied, turning back to leave at the sea out in front of him. "Yeaaah, got ya." Zack nodded his head in correspondence with Jack's request. He then pulled a notebook out of his pocket and began having a look at the many written on pages. ---- As the marines continued to go about their day ensuring everything was in place and the ship was nice and clean, Commodore Hisao could be found within the captain’s quarter if the vessel staring blankly at a large map of the surrounding islands and territories and Bounties that belonged to the Black Widow Pirates and their allies. "Do they really expect me to be able to stop any of these Pirates" muttered Hisao as she runs her hands through her hair before lightening up a cigarette as she gets up from her chair and making her way towards the upper deck. "Just what exactly is going on with the Marines lately," she questioned aloud. Opening the door to the main deck Hisao glances around nodding her head in fretting to everyone that saluted her before making her way towards the helm to overlook the sea ahead. ---- "Jack, question. Why would the hag send you off to Amazon Lily, like at a time as dire as this?" While Zack had questioned his superior, he remained looking in the notebook that rested in his hand. "Right now, the Marines are preparing just as the rest of the world is. They don't have time to send high-ranking officials to watch certain territories. Legs saw this as the perfect opportunity to return, and with my Hie Hie no Mi, I'd swiftly be able to return to Wano." Jack's demeanor was calm as he spoke to Zack, but deep down inside he'd been thinking about something. A man came running to the deck, nearly out of breath standing in a saluting position. "Sir! We've spotted a Marine ship out in the distance. What is your command?" Zack took off running inside of the ship following the messenger pirate's words. "Where's he, nevermind. Nothing rash for the time being, if I'm correct this person's ranking wouldn't be anything I'm unable to handle. Continue on, if we cross paths then so be it. Our mission is to head to Amazon Lily and return with the Hone Hone no Mi, anything that stands in our way will fall in that same path." ---- As the sharp eyes of Hisao run across the distance of the ocean that lay stretched in front of them, she couldn’t help but wonder exactly, how Kuroshi managed to convince the top dogs to actually make an effort to recover a Devil Fruit from a Yonko territory." Wondered Hisao aloud as he pulls out a book from her coat pocket opening it to the page that had a reminder in between it. "The Hone Hone no Mi, what exactly do you want with this fruit Reed". Though Hisao before her eyes turned towards on of the marines station in the lookout as he callout the sight of a ship in the distance. "Are they flying any colors" yelled back Hisao, as she makes her way towards the ships helm. Once the marine in the lookout replied that their wasn’t any flag indicating that they were Pirates before suggesting they were merchants, Hisao ordered the crew to make preparations to intercept the ship. "Something isn’t right here, this is a known territory of the Black Widow and a pirate hotspot why would a merchant or any non military class vessel sail through these waters".''thought Hisao as she narrows her eyes upon the ship before commanding her crew to be prepared for anything. ---- "Sir, it seems the Marine ship has changed its direction and is headed straight this way! Do your orders still stand?" Again, the man who'd notified Jack earlier spoke out. He stood firm, awaiting the orders from the man that stood before him. Jack did not waver, per his statement earlier he followed through with it. "We'll sink it. If we can get rid of all of them before they call for back up, it'll be better for us. Gregory, I'll go on ahead." Walking to the rail over the deck, Jack jumped on top of it. "On my signal, you will a-" He was interrupted by a fellow pirate running to the deck nearly falling to his face. "We, we tried to stop him sir! But he jumped off before we could stop him! Z-zack! He rushed off to the Marine's ship." Turning back around to face the sea, Jack could see someone on the ocean surfing. "That damned, brat!" He shouted. "Gregory, don't forget, wait for my signal. I'll be back, I have to pursue ignorance right now." Leaping from the railing he jumped straight down into the sea. The instance his shoe made contact with the sea it froze. "Get back here you idiot!" He shouted, running on the water, turning it to ice with every step. ---- After having ordered the pursuit of the ship ahead of them Hisao quickly took notice of a figure approaching them on a surfboard, followed by another who seemed to be running on water. "Just what is goin on." Muttered a slightly confused Hisao to herself at the bizarre events that are playing out in front of her, before she orders her men to take aim at both men in case they prove to be a threat as she lights up another cigarette and puts on her gloves and coat in preparation for a fight. ''"Something tells me they aren’t here to join the marines" thought Hisao as the two approaching figures became much clearer in sight revealing a boy and a Whit haired man, the later she thought looked familiar to her. "On guards me, where in a know Pirate territory". Ordered Hisao with narrowed eyes as she watch then get closer and closer. ---- Looking back, Zack noticed Jack trailing behind him. "Damn." He stated, reaching into his pocket pulling out a small black ball. Flicking it into the water out in front of it with his thumb. Moments later after the ball sunk into the water an explosion within the ocean occurred. A violent wave formed from the explosion, boosting Zack closer to the ship. While the explosion was used as a propulsion boost for the young aspiring pirate, it was a screen of water obscuring Jack's view. "That damn kid!" He exclaimed, angry with the boy's recent actions. Swiping his hand in front of the vicious wave it froze. The wave halted stopped in its track, as it was nothing more than a frozen chunk of ice. With a snap of his fingers, the frozen water shattered apart, but Zack was no longer in his view. "Where'd he go?" By this time, Jack could see the many marines standing on the deck of the ship. Leaping into the air, he landed on the railing now facing the many marines that stood before him. He said not a single word and instead glared at every one of them. Carefully watching as the Silver-haired Man casually leap upon the railing of her ship, Hisao took time to examine him. "I knew you seemed awfully familiar to me." muttered Hisao as she steps forward to stand in front of Jack, casually puffing away at her cigarette. "Sub-Zero Jack Frost, you know it’s rather stupid for a Pirate to just casually waltz upon a Marine vessel, especially considering he’s a criminal wanted for his escape from a ship heading for Impel Down and his affiliation to The Black Widow herself." Spoke Hisao as he watches Jack it slight boredom yet alertness. Jack's glare turned demonic. His eyes locked on the woman who'd been puffing on a cigarette. The demonic glare was like a knife stabbing at someone's heart. "Great, a rebellious brat and a tramp." While his worse were of resent, he was quiet with his statement. "Turn this ship around." He shouted. "As long as I have made contact with this ship, your lives are in my hands. Those that wish to be bold and oppose my order, will be killed." While his words were serious, he used them as a means of buying time to figure out how he'd locate Zack. "In the very least, I hope they'd spot him returning back to our ship." Snorting rather unladylike at the word of Jack, Hisao merely stared at him with a look that clearly stated how unintelligent she thought Jack was. "How arrogant of you Frost, considering you yourself is just a washed up Pirate that was sentenced to Impel Down, only reason your free is because Legs took pity on you." Spoke Hisao as she gives him a disgusted look at the arrogance of the Pirate before her. "Don’t think just because you’ve consumed the fruit of our former , that I remotely even consider you a quarter of a threat, as I stated before your nothing but a washed up wannabe Pirate who couldn’t even last long in the New World." Finished Hisao as he flicks away the cigarette bud and lights up another. "Me, arrogant? No. You, foolish. I guess one could say she took pity on me, though." Without another word, a white cloud-like substance began to float out of his mouth. The railing he stood became covered in ice. The ice slowly began to travel from its initial location, covering the ship in ice with every passing second. "You are in Black Widow territory, so I'd hope you all came here prepared to lose your lives in the process." The ice quickly made its way to the deck and those that stood there would be froze had they not ran off. "You low ranked lot, have no knowledge at all do you. Prior to my sentencing to Impel Down, I was no pirate. I was once a commander of Yggdrasil Kingdom's royal ar-, you know what. I'm the perfect wanna be pirate." Catching the slight tense of Jack’s muscles and recognizing that as something she did herself when preparing to attack subtly, Hisao quickly released a a puddle of liquid in front of both her and her crew just in time to watch as it rose up and freeze as it encounters the abilities of the Hie Hie no Mi. "So it’s a battle you seek then, Very well in the name of Justice and the Marines, you Jack Frost are under arrest for your crimes against the world and the act of piracy." Spoke Hisao in a monotonous voice which clearly showed how many times she had to speak These worlds. "Be on your guardsmen, one mistake and you’ll end up frozen solid which isn’t a way you want to die and considering where on pirate-infested waters we could easily become entangled in more than one ships." Ordered Hisao as she focuses on the Pirate in front of her tensing her in preparation for a fight. Jack placed his hand and the rail and lowered his body that he would now be sitting on it. "Normally I'd try talking my way out of situations like this, but it seems as though I am currently under arrest. Wait, I thought you just said I was nothing more than a wannabe pirate. How could I possibly be charged wit- oh, "act of piracy"." Jack placed his hand on his chin, propping his elbow against his thigh. "Take it all the crimes I've committed, what is the approximation of my bounty?" A bounty is something Jack had never looked at often and as such, he would have no knowledge of what his own would have been. Truthfully, he had no idea but with charges such as; evading and resisting arrest, then technically breaking out of government grasp, he was sure he had one of some amount. Snorting in amusement at the unusual exchange that was happening Hisao merely lit another cigarette before shrugging. "Hell if I know your bounty you merely popped up on our pass somewhat known Pirate listing, however if I had to guess I’d probably say maybe you cracked 100,000,000" Replied Hisao with a shrug before continue to keep her eyes upon Jack. "And don’t flatter yourself, i’m Obligated to give that speech to every Pirate even the lower class wannabes such as yourself." Answered Hisao in response to his witty comeback to her insult of him being a wannabe. The Cold Sea "Oh, is that so? A hundred million, for someone such as a wannabe like myself. You order me to not be flattered, but I must say that I am." Jack could hold his smile back any longer, laughing at the woman's most recent statement. "Right, where were we? Ah, that was it! I asked if you'd everso kindly return this ship to Marine headquarters. Do you still refuse to do as requested?" The look on Jack's face was much serious as before, yet he awaited the woman's answer. Feeling herself becoming quickly bored with her encounter with Jack, Hisao simply opted to order her crew to fire at the Pirates well aware that the bullets would be useless against him as long as he’s aware however this was simply her way of letting him know her answer to his stupid request. "I grow bored of your presence Pirate, so here is my ultimatum either you remove yourself from my ship and scurry off towards wherever trash like you belong or we continue this bullshit and I arrest you and return you to your cage". Spoke Hisao as she crossed her arms awaiting his answer. Literally, the instant before the first bullet fired from one of the guns could make contact with Jack, his entire body shifted into ice. He stood stiff, frozen in place as if he were hit by a time bomb, an ice sculpture to say the least. Portions of his sculptured body not filled with holes following the many shots received by the Marine folk. After her words, there was an immediate silence from Jack's end. His frozen body's bullet hole wounds began to slowly reclose and his head returned to its normal state so that he could speak. "Twenty-Seven. That's how many times I was just shot, yet you want to have me skip, hop, and jump away? You fiend, unholy animal you are." From thin air, spears of ice began to form all around the ship and Hisao and her crew. The tips of them all pointing towards the Marine officials. "Fifty-seven ice spears." Each of the ice spears were shot at the pirate ship piercing through the marines with each and for the ones that missed, destroying the Marine ship. ---- Meanwhile, during all of this, Zack managed to board the Marine ship where he'd now found himself below the deck into the Marine's storage room. To his surprise, he hadn't come across a single Marine soldier. Then again it made his efforts that much easier. As he entered the room, his eyes glowed with just the sights of the contents. At each of the four walls, flintlock pistols and guns hung ready to be handled by the ready Navy officers. Zack rushed all through the room, pushing crates and boxes over and knocking guns to the ground. Was his goal to destroy the room, or was there more to it? One crate stood out among the rest and on its lid, it read "ammo". Quickly he threw the top off of the crate and there in the contents lots of bullets laid. "Jackpot!" He shouted, reaching into the crate filled his pockets with as many of the bullets as he could. ---- Standing on a mass of liquid that kept her suspended slightly above the wrecked marine ship with her crew all resting utop the same substance all looking at the destroyed ship with slight shock, while Hisao merely raised an eyebrow. "I have to admit for a wannabe, you sure do pack a punch." Mumbled Hisao as she turns to face Frost with a slight serious look before tightening her fist. "It’s seem I might have misjudged you a little or more specifically the Hie Hie no Mi". She replied as plans begin to formulate within her mind. "So..." Jack paused for a moment to assess the damage he'd dealt the ship. Still in his squatting position, Jack pointed his finger to the group of pierced Marine officers laying out on the deck of the ship, more than likely, dead. "Seems you chose to save yourself rather than your, comrades. Cruel world we live in, right?" Jack then directed his finger to the center of the ship, where he found a collapsed mast laying across the vessel, just a few feet short of falling into the sea and being lost forever. "Your mast seems to have fallen over. That now leaves you with two options." He stated, holding two of his fingers up. "One; You leave and I create a path of ice for you, which will slide your ship back to the nearest HQ. Or two, we duke it out right here in our territory. Oh, might I add that the "our" is in reference to the Black Widow Pirates. A duke against you, Hisao, Commander ranked member of the Marines. Logia-type devil fruit user, much like myself, is truly something you wouldn't want to do right. Your devil fruit is a liquid, Commander Hisao. You know what'll happen, right?" Jack possessed quite a bit of knowledge of the woman standing in front of him, despite her not formally introducing herself. Marine members name, rank, and even power was something easily acquirable by Yonko forces through the use of double agents. A simple method, but effective method for gaining information on the enemy. "What'll it be, Hisao?" "As thrilling as the idea of simply letting you walk away without a battle is, i’m Afraid I can’t let that happen as I’d be going against my very nature and the morals I swore to uphold." She replied as uses her liquid to create a path towards the remains of her ship finding it a suitable place for their unavoidable battle. "Although I am quiet curious as of how you possess the knowledge of who I am when that is something only a select few know." Questioned Hisao as settles into a fighting stance with her arms being coated in Haki in preparation for the battle she clearly knew she held the disadvantaged in. "Oh, that's your choice then?" Jack asked as he noticed Zack hiding at the very rear of the ship and throwing his surfboard into the sea. He proceeded to make a goofy face at Jack, sticking his fingers into his mouth and licking out his tongue at him. Zack moved his lips but no words came out and gave Jack a thumbs up before jumping onto his board and dropping something from his pocket into the ocean and disappearing around the ship. While all this happened, Jack was able to keep his focus on Hisao, not giving a single sign of him being able to see someone else. He didn't even place it into his thoughts since his expression would give it all way. "Are you really asking me, how I get my information?" Jack sighed and as he did a mist left his mouth, "Come on now." Narrowing her eyes upon Jack for a bit, Hisao mentally went over all strategies she could and while she found many that had positive outcomes they just didn’t outlays the negative for dispite her pride and Morals she couldn’t allow her crew to perish like this. Gritting her teeth in anger she steadily stops coating her arm in her Haki before glaring at Jack. "I’ll allow myself to swallow my pride today Pirate if only for the safety of my soilders." She spoke as users her Fruits ability to cover her fallen crew mates and attempting to stop blood flow by stuffing the wounds with the thick liquid. "You may be free today, However know this, In our next Meeting I will not allow you to escape." She promised while still keeping her defensive up in the chance that he decideds to attack anyways.